User blog:Addict Girl 411/The Suite Life of Phineas and Ferb
Hi there. I got this idea while looking at comments of Phineas and Ferb's Hawaiian Vacation because a lot of people mentioned how it was almost like a Phineas and Ferb version of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. *inhales* So I dicided to make this. Enjoy and I may post it. (Linda is driving the car while Candace is in the front seat and Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb are sitting in the back.) Isabella: Thanks for letting me come to Boston with you guys, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Linda: You're welcome, Isabella. Candace: What hotel are we staying at? Linda: I think it's The Tipton Hotel. Here we are. (Linda stops the car and the kids get out.) Linda: I'll go take this to a parking garage. Please stay at the hotel. Phineas: Will do, Mom. (The kids take most of the luggage out of the trunk and walk into the hotel while Linda drives away.) Isabella: Come on, let's get going! (The kids go into the hotel and leave the bags somewhere in the lobby. Meanwhile, Zack and Cody get off the elevator and walk up to the candy counter.) Zack: Hey, sweet thang. We'll take one million dollar bar. Cody: No, we'll take a bag of yummy worms. Zack: Million dollar bar! Cody: Yummy worms! (The boys continue this fight while Maddie thinks of what to do.) Maddie: Okay, pick a number from one to ten. Cody: 5. Zack: 7. Maddie: One bag of yummy worms then. It was 4. (Maddie gives the boys the candy, they pay, and Candace walks over to Maddie.) Candace: Hi. Maddie: Hi. How may I help you? Candace: How did you do that? Maddie: What? Candace: Get them to agree. Maddie: Practice. They're the most rambuctious duo ever. I baby-sit for them most of the time, and they can't go an hour without getting into some sort of fight. Candace: I wish I could do that with my brothers. Maddie: Why? Candace: They build the most crazy stuff every day, and it disappears before Mom can see it. By the way, I'm Candace Flynn. Maddie: I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick. (London gets off the elevator, walks over to Maddie and Candace, and puts her purse on the counter.) London: Fill this with mints. Maddie: Fine. (Maddie starts putting mints into London's purse.) Maddie: London, this is Candace Flynn. Candace, this is London Tipton. London: Hi. Maddie, are you free tonight? Maddie: Sorry, I have to baby-sit the twins tonight. (The three teenagers talk while the camera pans to Zack and Cody who are talking with our danville trio.) Zack: You do stuff like that EVERY DAY?! Phineas: Yep. Cody: You've discovered time travel, teleporting- Zack: Want to come to our suite and play concour the world with us? Isabella: Sure. (Cody, Ferb, Isabella, Phineas, and Zack go onto the elevator.) Mr. Mosbey: Glad to have those hoolagins out of my lobby. (A loud crash is heard from the elevator shaft.) Cut to commercial! So, what'd you think? Yeah, it is a bit random at times, and I did take parts out of episodes of suite life. I know that Mr. Mosbey was kind of the reason I made this but I only gave him one line. Remember, there are no small parts! Only small actors/actresses. They never say actresses for that saying. What, are girls not good or something? Whatever. Off topic. Don't worry, no one got (severely) injured in the elevator crash. I may need ideas for later though. Thanks for the ideas (sort of), I might incorperate them in. Now, who was in the elevator? Let's see. Maddie: That's weird. London: What's weird? Maddie: The elevator. Candace: What floor were they going? Maddie: I'm sure they're fine. (Meanwhile in the elevator, everyone is getting up from their...various posistions.) Zack: What just happened. Cody: We got to our floor, and the elevator fell right as the doors were opening. Phineas: Are you okay, Isabella? Isabella: I'm fine. My arm just hurts. Cody: Can you move it? (Isabella moves her arm and winces.) Isabella: Barely, and it hurts. Cody: You may have broken it in the crash. Zack: We need to get out of here. Cody, give my a boast. (Cody walks to the middle of the elevator and Zack climbs on top of him to get to the emergency exit. Once Zack opens it he climbs through it and hangs a cable down.) Zack: Here, you can climb on with this. (Everyone {including Isabella} climbs the cable and Cody pulls it back to the top of the elevator.) Cody: It snapped. Zack: It was replaced last week. Phineas: It's not worn down at all. Isabella: Someone cut it. Short? I know. This story's been making itself, and I don't know were someone cutting the wire came from or Isabella's injury. It's like someone was out to get them. I used the word climb 4 times in a row, and it 5 times. I'm trying to figure out who cut the wire. Here's a blooper because who doesn't love bloopers? (Zack climbs on top of Cody, and they fall on top of everyone.) Phineas: I think we need to try that again. Zack: Gee, why didn't we think of that? Hi, um, wanted to post this RIGHT NOW! Fine, I'm watching The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episodes and I got the next part. Here it is. Zack: That's crazy. Cody: It's a new wire, and if someone cut it slightly before we were in there, London would've crashed. Isabella: It's like someone was a- WHAT'S HAPPENING?! (Isabella points the where the elevator door is and a crowbar is getting poked in.) Zack: Arwin? (The door gets forced open and Arwin forces the crowbar in enough so it will keep the door open.) Zack and Cody: Arwin! Arwin: Hi. Who are your little friends? Phineas: I'm Phineas, this is Ferb- Isabella: And I'm Isabella. Arwin: How did the elevator go that low? Cody: We do not know. (The kids get off of the elevator, go into Arwin's room, and Phineas and Isabella go into the back to get fabric for Isabella.) Arwin: So, what were you doing on top of the elevator? Cody: Um...We got onto the elevator, we get to our floor, and the cable snapped. Arwin: But, I replaced it last week! Zack: It didn't just snap. Isabella: It was cut. Arwin: What happened to your arm? Isabella: It got injured in the crash. Arwin: Did anyone else get hurt? Cody: When did you become Mr. Responsible? Arwin: When the elevator crashed. Cody: Look at the wire. (Cody hands Arwin the wire.) Arwin: Hmmm... Isabella: If the elevator isn't stopping on that floor, do you have to put the crowbar in to keep it open? Arwin: What? Oh, yeah, why? Isabella: Won't it leave notches in the wood? (Isabella removes the crowbar.) Isabella: We'll need to see which floor has notches like this. Cody: There is another elevator right next to this one. Zack: We could use that. Phineas: Okay. We can make a little plan on who checks what floor. Isabella: We can do that. Let's go up to the lobby to work on it. (All of the kids leave the room.) Okay, getting stronger. Anyone want to guess who did it because I have absaloutly no idea. The idea with the notches in the wood came while I was writing this. It is a nice idea. You guys get it, right? Category:Blog posts